


Matchmaker, Matchmaker

by Sword_Queen



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Callie wasn't brainwashed, I'll be using my agents for the rare occasion they show up, M/M, Matchmaking, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, the pearlina is kinda minor but it's also explicitly there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sword_Queen/pseuds/Sword_Queen
Summary: After Callie finds out that Octavio used to date her grandfather, Callie decides to play matchmaker and get the pair back together. Things go as one would expect.





	1. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey another multi chapter fic. So I'm changing my writing schedule. Rising Tides, Rising Tensions will be updated Sundays, Tuesdays will be for one shots/ other stuff, and Thursdays will be Matchmaker. Either way, enjoy. All chapter titles will be taken from various songs, such as the title being taken from the song from Fiddle on the Roof.

            Another normal day in Octo Canyon. At least Octavio thought it was day. Bit difficult to tell when you can’t see the sky. He was working on organizing files on his computer when he heard a knock at the door. Getting up to see what it was he opened it to find Callie, standing there holding a back pack. “Callie? What are you doing down here?”

            “Gramps and Marie kinda found out about the whole ‘faked brainwashing’ thing, so I thought it might be best to lay low for a while. Can I stay a few days? Please?” She responded, laughing nervously. “I know it’s short notice but…”

            “It’s fine. I knew it was gonna happen eventually. Come on in,” Octavio interrupted, gesturing inside.

            “Thanks DJ!” Callie laughed and walked inside, knowing the layout of Octavio’s place well enough to find her own way to the guest bedroom.

            Octavio was back to work when Callie wandered into his studio/living room. “Hey what’s this? Photo album?”

            “Yeah. Contains the few pictures I have from before the Great Turf War. You can look at it if you like. I need to finish this.”

            “Kay!” Callie said, laying down on the sofa flipping through the pictures. It wasn’t too long until she suddenly stopped, looking back and forth from Octavio back to the picture before asking, “Umm DJ? Why is there a pic of you kissing Gramps in here? Were you two a couple?”

            Octavio sighed. He thought he had destroyed all the pictures depicting that, but no matter. “Yes, I _briefly_ dated your grandfather. It really wasn’t that big a deal. Now, if you’ll please?”

            “Oops! Sorry DJ.” Callie laughed, waiting until Octavio was looking to tear the photo out. She was starting to come up with an idea.

* * *

 

            “What?” Marie asked looking at her like she was crazy. “You want to do _what_?”

            “You heard me! DJ told me that him and Gramps used to be a couple, as proven by the photo I, um, borrowed from him. We should totally try to get them back together!”

            “And why would we want to do that? Might I remind you he kidnapped Gramps? And stole the Great Zapfish, once with your help.”

            “Oh, come on! You’re not still mad about that, are you?”

            “Yes. Yes, I am Callie. And, no I am not helping you get Gramps to forgive, let alone get back together with that maniac. Quite frankly, I suggest you just throw that photo off the ledge now and forget you ever saw it. Got it?”

            “No. I’m not doing that! Gramps and DJ both deserve to be happy, and I think that they will be happiest if they at least forgive each other! And if you won’t help me, I’ll just find someone else to help me! Or do it myself!” Callie marched off, frowning. After leaving the outpost she realized she really didn’t know anyone else to help. Agent 3 still wouldn’t even talk to her, Agent 4 was absolutely clueless when it came to romance, and she barely knew Agent 8. Pearl was a bit too grating to be helpful, and she really didn’t know Marina’s opinion of Octavio.

            “Well I guess help is out of the question. I’ll just do it myself! How hard can it be? Now is Gramps?”

            Eventually Callie managed to find her grandfather back at Cuttlefish cabin, she really should have looked there first, shouldn’t she have?

            “Hey Gramps. I’m back! You forgive me, right?”

            “Wha? Oh, Callie,” Cap’n Cuttlefish looked up from the book he was reading, surprised to find his granddaughter standing in front of him. “Where’ve you been? I couldn’t find you anywhere squiddo.”

            “I know Gramps. I was staying with DJ after you all found about the whole uh ‘wasn’t actually brainwashed’ thing. I didn’t want to get flung in a snow globe. It’s cramped in there!”

            “I see.”

            “Oh, come on Gramps. DJs not that bad. Bit grumpy sure, but he’s got a good heart. I know you two were close, why do you suddenly hate the guy?”

            “He hates me. Not the other way around.”

            “Just give him a change Gramps. The Octarians aren’t evil they’re like us, just with less limbs.”

            “They started a way against us!”

            “They declared war Gramps. Even our history books admit we started attacking them first. And our history books try to pin everything on them. Even things that don’t make any sense.”

            Cuttlefish sat back and sighed. Seeing her opportunity, Callie pulled out her trump card.

            “Please?” Callie whined, pouting and giving her best puppy dog eyes. “For me?”

            “Callie don’t…”

            Callie whined a little bit more and her grandfather sighed, putting down his book. “Fine. I’ll try.”

            “Yes! Bye Gramps. Love you!” With that Callie ran off. Now she just had to get Octavio to agree to it.         

* * *

 

            “What?! No way! I ain’t doing it!”

            “Please? For me?”

            “NO! I am not looking at you! You will not break me this time! I refuse!”

            “Come on! I already got Gramps to say yes. Please DJ? Pleeeeeeeease?”

            “Ugh. Alright! I’ll give him a chance. But the first time he starts spewing off his racist nonsense, I’m going home.”

            “I’ll make sure he’s on his best behavior! I promise!”

            “You better.”

            Callie giggled. This was going better than she expected. She had managed to get them to speak to each other. Now she just had to get them to fall in love again. Easy, right?


	2. Here Comes the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the song "Here Comes the Rain" by Eurythmics

            “I can’t believe you said yes, Gramps. He’s a maniac.” Marie said, glaring around the street festival they were waiting for Callie and Octavio in.

            “Your cousin seems to disagree. Besides, you know how hard she can be to say no to.”

            “No, I don’t. In fact, I find it quite easy to say no to her.”

            “Either way. Now, where are they?”

            They stood waiting for a few more minutes before Marie finally noticed Callie running towards them. “There you too are! DJ should be here any minute. Remember what I said about the racism thing. And don’t mention his arm, just don’t.”

            Marie opened her mouth as if to argue, while Cuttlefish just nodded, looking for the final member of the awkward party. Soon enough, Octavio made his way through the crowd and Marie’s eyes widened, Craig’s jaw going slightly slack. Despite what either had been expecting, Octavio was in his octoling form, looking like a completely normal old man, minus the fact he was wearing long sleeves and a slightly higher collar in warm weather.

            “Marie, Craig,” He said, nodding and crossing his arms over his chest.

            “You actually showed up. I was expecting you to bail.” Cuttlefish said, glancing at his arms before looking up at his face.

            “I made a promise. And unlike some people, I keep my promises.”

            “Well, everyone’s here! Let’s get going!” Callie said, leading the way. Marie glared at Octavio before following her, leaving him and the Cap’n to be in the back.

            The group walked through the festival, Callie pointing out various things of interest but being primarily ignored. Marie and Cuttlefish were keeping eyes on Octavio, who seemed more interested in the sky than the festival.

            “Jeez DJ, never seen the sky before?” Callie asked with a laugh, pausing to look at him.

            “Not freely for a hundred years. And I wasn’t exactly allowed to enjoy it during the brief time I could see it.”

            “Someone’s still mad about the snow globe.” Marie looked at Octavio, a sweet smile on her face but her eyes making her hatred clear.

            “Oh no. I was only locked in a space too small for me to move and frequently left without food for days at a time. Why would I be mad?” Octavio asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

            “Anyway…” Callie interrupted, trying to kill the tension. “There’s a stage up ahead where bands some of the local kids have made are performing! Let’s check it out!” With that, she took Marie’s hand, dragging her along, leaving Octavio and Cuttlefish little choice but to follow.

            On the stage an urchin and an inkling pair were performing. “They’re not too bad. Especially with the less than stellar tech.” Octavio commented.

            “Yeah! I think they’ll do well!” Callie said moving her head to the beat. “But I’m getting thirsty. Come on Marie, let’s go get some drinks. You two want anything?” Upon receiving answers from the men, she dragged Marie off towards a truck selling drinks. Leaving the pair of men alone.

            “So, why’d you say yes to this?” Craig asked, glaring slightly at Octavio.

            “Your granddaughter is very hard to say no to.”

            “Puppy eyes?”

            “Yep. She’s quite good at that.”

            “I suppose some things transcend species.”

            The pair sat in silence, Octavio glancing up at the sky and frowning. “Did anyone check the weather? Cause it looks like it’s going to rain.”

            “I think Callie did?” Craig looked up, raising an eye brow. “It’s fine. They’d cancel the festival if there was rain in the forecast.”

            Octavio hummed in disbelief, continuing to watch the sky. Not too long after the girls returned, but before they could say anything, he hissed in pain. Not the only one, People began crying out in pain as rain began to fall, people running for shelter of the tents and shops.

            “Cancel if there was rain in the forecast ehh?” Octavio asked, once they were in the shelter of a nearby café.

            “How is this my fault? I don’t control the dang sky!” Craig said, slamming his cane against the ground.

            “You two! Calm down. The weather is always unpredictable, they probably weren’t expecting it. While we’re here, since we’re kind of stuck inside, how about we just get some lunch? I’m sure we’ll all feel better afterwards,” Callie said in an attempt to soothe the situation.

            “Fine.”

            Once they got their food, they all sat down at a nearby table, eating in silence. Callie racked her brain trying to figure out something to say. This wasn’t going well, though she figured it was probably partly the fault of the rain and Marie. She’d have to find a way to keep Marie away on her next attempt.

            “Hey, have y’all heard that the bassist from Squid Squad is in a new band?”

            “Diss pair, right? Isn’t their whole thing that they don’t interact when making music?” Marie asked.

            “What?! That doesn’t make sense?! How do they manage to make anything that actually works?!” Octavio asked loudly, drawing many around him’s attention.

            “I don’t think it’s supposed to. That’s the point isn’t it? Not working?” Marie responded, before glaring as she remembered who she was talking to.

            “I cannot believe that works.”

            “Might just have good planning skills,” Craig added. “Or they’re just claiming that to draw people’s attention and they don’t actually do that.”

            “Maybe. What’s the other member?”

            “Warabi. A DJ apparently.”

            “Warabi, Warabi. The name sounds familiar,” Octavio mused, tapping his cheek with his spoon. “But I can’t place it.”

            “They’re an octoling.” Marie said, completely deadpan, looking up for Octavio’s reaction.

            “Of course! Weapons check person! We kept having trouble finding them a work partner! Kept scaring them off, though I could never find out how. They were such a pain in the tentacle!”

            “Well obviously they found someone willing to put up with them.”

            “Apparently,” Octavio suddenly grew quiet, as if mournful. “At least my people are happy up here.”

            Both Callie and Craig opened their mouths up as if to say something but were interrupted by Marie’s phone. “I should take this,” She said, standing up from the table. “At least it looks like the rain has stopped.”

            Marie walked outside, and Callie stood, saying something so quick neither could understand before walking towards the back of the café.

            Craig looked at Octavio, looking away before speaking. “What do you mean, at least they’re happy?”

            “Craig, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but hundreds of my citizens are fleeing our home to live up here. If that isn’t a sign people don’t like it down there, I don’t know what is.”

            “What about you? Do you like it down there?”

            Octavio didn’t respond, ignoring Craig’s attempts to get him to speak. Once Callie and Marie returned, he said something about having to get home, tossing some cash on the table to pay for his food, before walking out.

 


	3. Partners in Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title borrowed from song of same name by Set it Off

            Callie needed another plan. While Octavio and Gramps hadn’t gotten into a fight during the street festival it had been very close. Callie was fairly certain that a part of it had to do with Marie antagonizing DJ, but that didn’t account for all of it. So now, Callie was sitting in Octo Canyon with a notebook in her lap trying to think. Obviously, she needed to get Octavio and Craig to spend time together first, and then start pushing the romantic atmosphere, but where to start?

            Callie was shaken from her thoughts by a quiet cough, causing her to look up to find Marina waving at her, awkward grin on her face. “Hey Marina, what’s up?’

            “Hey Callie. Umm, your cousin asked me to come over to, quote unquote, talk some sense into you? What’s all that about?”

            Callie just groaned in response. “Seriously? I told her I’m not giving up. Sorry Marie dragged you into our mess Marina.”

            “Mess? Giving up? Callie what are you doing?”

            Callie put down her notebook so she could explain. “So, I’m not sure if you found out about the whole ‘faked brainwashing’ thing, but when Gramps and Marie found out I thought it would be smart to lay low for a while. So, I decided to stay with, well, Octavio. While I was there, I found a picture of him and Gramps, and I managed to get DJ to admit that he and Gramps used to be a couple, and I’m trying to at least get them to forgive each other, if not just get back together you know?” Callie laughed nervously. She had no idea how Marina felt about Octavio, and she was expecting Marina to call her crazy like Marie had.

            Marina stood in silence for a couple seconds, staring off to the side, thinking. “I wanna help.”

            “You what now?” Callie asked.

            “I wanna help. Yes, I left Octo Valley, but looking back on it his grace wasn’t evil, he was genuinely trying his best in bad circumstances. Maybe if he can forgive the Cap’n, he’ll forgive the inklings. Maybe we can finally have peace. Plus, shouldn’t love always win in the end?”

            Callie listened, a giant grin splitting her face. “Thank you! That’s what I told Marie, but she just kept calling me crazy. So, I’ve got a few ideas, but what do you think?”

           

            “Wait so, the Cap’n and Marina’s old boss used to be a couple, but then they broke up, and now you’re trying to get them back together? Do you even know even know why they broke up?” Pearl asked.

            “The Great Turf War,” Callie said. She hadn’t been told that that was why, but she knew enough to figure that was the main reason. “I mean obviously we need to get them to forgive each other first.”

            “Okay but Reena why are you involved in this?” Pearl asked, turning towards her girlfriend. “Didn’t you leave Octo Valley for a reason?”

            “Well yes, but it wasn’t because I hated my people. I don’t even necessarily hate Octavio, I just hated how things were, and I didn’t see things getting better as long as no one would forgive the inklings, but maybe that can change,” Marina said. “Besides, love should always triumph.”

            “Yeah!” Callie said, giant grin on her face.

            “Well alright,” Pearl said, sitting back and shrugging. “I guess I’ll help too. Afterall I did manage to get the greatest girl in Inkopolis to go out with me.”

            “Aww Pearlie.”

            “So, any ideas?”

            “We lock them in a closet until they hash out their feelings.”

            “ _Pearlie_.”

            “We are not locking Gramps or Octavio in a closet!”

            “What about a bedroom?”

            “Pearl! Be serious!”

            “What? I am being serious. Force them together until they actually talk to each other. Works all the time in movies.”

            “Yes, well this isn’t fiction Pearl.”

            “Oh, I have an idea! There’s that music festival coming up with tons of artists, and I know several of them are revealing new love songs, since those are all the rage right now,” Marina piped up.

            “That’s brilliant! And since me and Marie are performers, she won’t be able to make things awkward!”

            “But what about the agents? Isn’t Amethyst and her friends gonna be there?” Pearl asked. “Won’t they make things awkward?”

            “I’ll talk to eight, I’m sure she can keep things calm,” Marina said.

            “Well I think we’ve got a plan. I’m gonna go convince DJ to go.” ‘This is gonna go great,’ Callie thought as she headed down.


End file.
